


Let me borrow your hand?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluepulse: Holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me borrow your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Short again, I'm sorry!

There was a knock at his door. Sighing heavily, Jaime got up to answer it before anyone else in the house could. He didn’t want to risk it being Impulse, not again.

When he pulled it back, he was met with the sight of Bart Allen, grinning, seemingly breathless, up at him. “Hi.” He said, eyes shining and mouth breathing out frosted air.

“You’re- you’re not in costume, for once.” Jaime was a bit startled, to say the least.

“I know. I remember, you know, secret identities and all- hey wanna go to the park? Come on, we can hang, it’ll be crash.” Before Jaime could respond, and say no because it was dark and cold outside, Bart had dragged him off the porch and down the steps.

“You can let go of my hand, you know.” Jaime said, as he was being semi-dragged at an avid pace towards the fast approaching play area.  
“ButIreallylikeholdingyourhand!” Bart whined, and Jaime blinked. Had he just heard what he thought he heard?

“Uh, what?” He responded, coming to a halt.

Bart looked at him, froze, and said: “I said but then my hand will be cold! Raceyoutotheswing!” And he took off at a run, leaving a thoroughly confused Blue Beetle behind.


End file.
